scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Child Story
SuperWhyMovie's Movies-spoof of 1995 Disney/Pixar Film, "Toy Story." Cast *Woody - Dash (The Incredibles) *Buzz Lightyear - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Potato Head - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Slinky Dog - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rex - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Hamm - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Bo Peep - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals) *Sarge - Dab the Dodo (Ice Age) *Sarge's Soliders - Dodo Birds (Ice Age) *Andy Davis - Max (Dragon Tales) *Mrs. Davis - Chel (The Road to El Dorado) *Molly Davis - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Sid Phillips - Buford (Phineas and Ferb) *Hannah Phillips - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Scud - Sabor (Tarzan) *Etch - Winnie the Pooh *RC - Tantor (Tarzan) *Lenny - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Mr. Spell - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Robot - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Snake - Maurgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster) *Rocky Gibraltar - James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Troll Dolls - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Hemkas (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Jessica DiCicco (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Combat Carl - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Baby-Face - Flower (Bambi) *Ducky - The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Frog - Cri-Kee the Luckybug Cricket (Mulan) *Hand-in-the-Box - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory)/Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Jingle Joe - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Legs - Kevin (UP) *Rockmobile - Sonic the Hedgehog *Roller Bob - Diego (Ice Age) *Walking Car - Rigby the Raccoon (Regular Show) *Burned Rag Doll - John Silver (Treasure Planet) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) *Yellow Solider's Toys - Flik (A Bug's Life) and Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Sally Doll - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Scenes: * Child Story part 1 - (Opening) "You've Got a Friend in Me" * Child Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Child Story part 3 - "Send Me on My Way" * Child Story part 4 - Cody the Space Ranger * Child Story part 5 - "Strange Things" * Child Story part 6 - Dash and Cody Fight/Buford * Child Story part 7 - Who Will Max Pick?/A Boy Accused * Child Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Child Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Child Story part 10 - Cody Meets the Hemkas * Child Story part 11 - At Buford's House * Child Story part 12 - Playtime with Buford * Child Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Child Story part 14 - Cody's Arm Bandage * Child Story part 15 - Buford's Window to Max's Window * Child Story part 16 - The Big One * Child Story part 17 - Cody, I Can't Do This Without You * Child Story part 18 - Dash Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * Child Story part 19 - Play Nice! * Child Story part 20 - The Chase * Child Story part 21 - Rocket Power * Child Story part 22 - Christmas in Max's House * Child Story part 23 - End CreditsCategory:SuperWhyMovies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story parodies Category:Toy Story Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs